User talk:MezzoDragon
A welcome from Ventress112 Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Wiki, the wiki all about pokemon that you can edit. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokemon:Community Portal *Pokemon:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. Ventress112 01:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Userpage Hey, you know that you can write on your userpage, right? You can check out mine for ideas, but why does nobody have a userpage?~User:Last tsurugi Hello I don't know if you noticed, but someone has created your userpage. You might want to ask for it to be deleted if you don't want a userpage. Just so you know, --Marian89 ~ Need anything? 09:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Edits I keep on getting the edit conflict because you are so fast (LOL). I'll go on ahead then. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 16:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) To mezzodRagon DeaR MezzoDragon, Hello the name is Zamon Zamonblue222 that is. I RaRely see you contRibute heRe I must of misted youRs. Hay message me I'll pick up tommoRRow. --Zamomblue222 03:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi there MezzoDragon keep up the good edits. User:Duskullbone Um... Why are you editing all of the Pokemon articles such as Gengar or Chikorita? User:Duskullbone Because I wanted fix them. Is there something wrong with that? MezzoDragon 21:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No, I was asking because I saw a flood of Pokemon edits on the recent changes for a lot of days. I think you are actually a good contributor keep it up. User:Duskullbone Thanks. MezzoDragon You're Welcome User:Duskullbone References I finally finished all the Kanto Pokémon's references isn't it great? User:Duskullbone It is, but the Serebii.net and The Legendary Pokémon links are wrong. The Serebii.net link is easily fixable. Just switch the Pokémon's name with its number. As for the The Legendary Pokémon link, I have no idea. P.S.: I want to fix the move listings. However, I cannot find any site that has accurate information. They all claim Pokémon such as Golem learn moves in Generation I. That is not true. This might be the wrong place to ask, but may someone help me with this. I really want to improve this site with accurate information. MezzoDragon 22:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw some references I added that were like References|phione|489 User:Duskullbone Fixed I fixed all the references templates User:Duskullbone Cool. That must have required a lot of patience. MezzoDragon 22:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It did User:Duskullbone I added the sprites to Spiritomb and Darkrai. Isn't that great or do you like it? User:Duskullbone They are great. The same for Delibird. MezzoDragon 18:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you because I did it. user:Duskullbone Where were u You haven't edited for a few days. Where have you been? User:Duskullbone A little busy. Don't worry, Duskullbone. I will continue to help improve this site. MezzoDragon 20:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) OK well I am glad you are. BTW you did a good job on adding the moves for the Pokemon from Bulbasaur to Pigeotto. Why don't you continue doing that when you are done with your thing? User:Duskullbone I will. And, I will try to streamline their moves with what they actually learn instead of adding nonsense. MezzoDragon 20:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Great I will continue adding Pokedex entries and locations for the pokemon and other stuff User:Duskullbone Also we make make a great editing team right? and also Bootsyt123 and SapphireKirby777. User:Duskullbone Without a doubt, Duskullbone. MezzoDragon 21:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) thank you user:Duskullbone Forgot You forgot the Japanese name for Rhyperior User:Duskullbone Also can you please help the Pokébox on the Hitmonchan article because that was the best I could do. User:Duskullbone Or actually you can continue on your work. I can't seem to figure out what kind of work you are doing. What kind of work is it on this wikia? User:Duskullbone Random touch-ups. Do I need to be specific of what I do? MezzoDragon 21:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) No you don't, but I liked it the best when you gave movesets, but you are your own person so you can do what you like. User:Duskullbone I'll return to that eventually. Right now, I am trying to fix the moves themselves. There is a lot of missing information on many of those pages. MezzoDragon 21:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) OK I like it, but you are one of my best editors and keep up those great edits. User:Duskullbone When are you going to get back at giving the movesets for Pokemon? User:Duskullbone I'll return to doing that now. MezzoDragon 21:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Takes all Day You edit a lot, but you edit like from now to like every 8 Minutes-2 hours, etc. Why do you do that. Is it because you do hard work? User:Duskullbone I have other things to do. Plus, there is a lot to type in. P.S.: Since I make mistakes, perhaps you can double check them and correct those errors so I don't have to constantly backtrack. Like This Look at what i done on this page, Mega Drain. User:Duskullbone Aren't you glad that I am helping you with movesets? User:Duskullbone I am, Duskullbone. The pages needed to be updated with information instead of being left blank or nonexistence. I'm somewhat surprised no one has done this before. MezzoDragon 13:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me with the Stun Spore article please. I am working on it. User:Duskullbone Very Great Expanding Wikia idea I am adding the Pokedex Entries and Game Locations. How about it goes like this: Duskullbone: Game Locations, Correct Pronunciation, Pokedex Entries, Trivia, and correcting mistakes in articles. MezzoDragon (you): Movesets for Moves and Pokemon, Correcting mistakes in articles, and infoboxes in moves. Tell me if you like it or if you want to do it. From: Duskullbone Don't you think it is cool that you are using my template? User:Duskullbone Yeah. It is very streamline. The moveset needs one similar to it. MezzoDragon 12:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) thank you. hey happy 1st MezzoDragon anniversary for Feburary 13 2010. I am sorry i wasn't here to celebrate it lol because you started 2-13-2009. By the way you are the best at editing movesets and moves great job. User:Duskullbone Thanks. MezzoDragon 11:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem User:Duskullbone How do you do all that movesets so fast?? User:Duskullbone Determination. Plus, I copied off from the Toxic listing. Sorry if that is cheating, but I just want to upload the information as quickly as I can. MezzoDragon 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No Way That isn't cheating. User:Duskullbone Oh? Okay. MezzoDragon 21:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey =3 Thanks a bundle for helping me, man. Color coordination would've taken me forever to do by myself. Now it's starting to look more professional, yes? =3 SL-sama 15:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. And, I will continue to help, okay? MezzoDragon 18:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds fine to me! ^^ Thanks so much. >w< SL-sama 18:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I fixed ShinjiLover's mistakes. User:Duskullbone Where is everyone? Why is almost no-one online in this Easter Break. Whats going on? User:Duskullbone They're probably going to their friends and/or family to celebrate. MezzoDragon 12:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh well my family isn't throwing an easter party and I am going on an airplane so i will be inactive March 29 2010 because it will be long. Why are you online? Me because I do computer every day even if my whole family is with me. User:Duskullbone My family doesn't celebrate Easter. MezzoDragon 12:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Mine does, but they don't care if I am on the computer. My family doesn't really celebrate Easter as well so I am like you. That why we are great buddies because we are similar right? At least I am not lonely on the computer with you around User:Duskullbone Cool. Oh, sorry to be rude, but may you please help me make templates for the movesets. ShinjiLover did a great start, but forgot to create templates for Generation III... amongst other things. MezzoDragon 12:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok give me template links so I can help. User:Duskullbone TM/HM Template Link This is the Template link for the TM/HM midsection: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Movessetmidtm. I think you should changing it slightly to fit the Generation III format; calling it MovessetmidtmII. You will need to replace the 'mid' part of the link to 'head' to complete the edit, though. Afterward, I can continue to edit the Pokémon pages. P.S.: I should have asked this a LONG time ago, but in the recent change page, what does the red and green numbers mean? MezzoDragon 12:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link so I can see this User:Duskullbone Huh? MezzoDragon 12:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I mean where did you see these green and red numbers? User:Duskullbone What do you think? Template:MovessetmidtmII User:Duskullbone Very cool. I'm going to try them out with the edit By the way, just click the 'recent change' link on any page to see what I am talking about. MezzoDragon 13:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any. Also what do you think of Template:movessetmidtmII which I created? User:Duskullbone First, here's the link to the recent changes page:http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges. Second, I'm still moving on seeing the format. Please be patient. MezzoDragon 13:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think it means long ago or most recent. User:Duskullbone Are you sure? Are you looking at the red or green numbers next to the edit listing? They make reflect the numbers of characters added or deleted... I assume... MezzoDragon 13:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup I am sure. User:Duskullbone Only Generation II-IV. Not in Gen I. Create them if there aren't any. User:Duskullbone OK I found the Template:Movessetheadbreed template. User:Duskullbone Cool, but what about an accurate egg move list? Every source I looked at has conflicting lists or none whatsoever. Please help. MezzoDragon 16:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Like which one? User:Duskullbone Starting with Bulbasaur. MezzoDragon 16:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I also found Template:Movessetmidbreed User:Duskullbone I am sorry I don't edit much, but I am in africa and there is crappy internet here. User:Duskullbone On April 17 i will be back in America to edit a lot more. What What are you editing about? User:Duskullbone Generation I moves. I wanted to do all of them, but I could not find a proper breeding lists. Do you know any? MezzoDragon 16:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you know about Template:movessetmidbreed? User:Duskullbone Oh and there is also Template:movessetheadbreed. User:Duskullbone Thanks.. ..for reverting the vandalism here. :) Cheers 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I just don't understand why people do that. Vandalize this site, that is. MezzoDragon 23:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Was I much help of giving breeding movesets? User:Duskullbone Kinda. Though, it'd be nice if you'd tell me where to find an accurate egg move list. MezzoDragon 14:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Like what kind should it say? User:Duskullbone I'm not talking about this site. I am in general. MezzoDragon 14:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) So am I forgetting about the Bold indicates a Pokemon that gains STAB from this move. part? User:Duskullbone Nevermind. I will try to do the listings the best I can. P.S.: If this is not too much trouble, please double check my edits. I may have messed up in some places. MezzoDragon 14:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. User:Duskullbone Guess what, I asked Charitwo if I can become an admin and I might be one. Is that cool? User:Duskullbone Its very cool. I wish you luck. Also, sorry to be rude, but may you please help me by fixing http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MovessetmidtutIII? That template, along with I and II require some tweak. Sorry if this is asking too much from you. MezzoDragon 14:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey We are friends I will help you with anything because you're cool. We are great editors you know User:Duskullbone Thanks. MezzoDragon Hey and I saw after } it said } and } so I fixed it to } and } and on Bulbasaur Moveset Gen II it said Bulbasaur learns Growl at level 7, but that move was Leech Seed thanks XD User:Duskullbone No problem. User:Duskullbone There are a few problems left there. For example, should Generation III games be in Movessettut II instead of III? Also, shouldn't the links reflect the actual games instead of the wrong ones? MezzoDragon 14:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I fixed it a bit. User:Duskullbone I am making the breeding templates. User:Duskullbone Can you help with the Tangela/Learnset Generation IV please? User:Duskullbone Deletion Could you please specify a reason when putting the deletion template in an article? Specially the templates you've tagged, since they're not obvioulsly vandalism. Or at least tell me the reason in my talk page this time for those templates. Thanks. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 21:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Like what do you mean? User:Duskullbone They are basically the same template. If there was something different, then they will be okay. MezzoDragon 13:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) So you mean the breeding movesets on the Generation IV Bulbasaur list? User:Duskullbone I mean the Movessetend templates. They are basically the same thing. MezzoDragon 13:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) OK and why do you tag my templates for deletion? User:Duskullbone OK, but I think it should stay the same. User:Duskullbone If anything, delete MovessetendbreedI. That's redundant with Movessetendbreed. MezzoDragon 14:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry, but Charitwo says that i can't be an admin. You can ask him, but it is taking a risk. What about being an admin you think? User:Duskullbone That'd be nice, but too much responsibility. Still, Duskullbone, sorry for not getting the position. yeah ask Charitwo if you can be an administrator if you'd like. I wonder what he will say? User:Duskullbone Thanks, but I'll pass. I've no interest in being an administrator. There may be pricks, but prefer to be casual. MezzoDragon 14:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey MezzoDragon the Spanish Pokemon Wikia is ahead of us. We've got to catch up to them. Agreed? User:Duskullbone Yes, I do. MezzoDragon 14:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Template:MovessetmidI and Template:MovessetmidtutI are duplicate of..? 17:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Template:MovessetmidtutI is a duplicate of Template:Movessetmidtut. Template:MovessetmidI, however, is just useless. MezzoDragon 18:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool Video Do you like this Phineas and Ferb song? t8NjRyJlF20 User:Duskullbone I don't like Phineas and Ferb! MezzoDragon 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The do you like this one? NTqMxcjWMXY User:Duskullbone Why don't you Help me upload images. User:Duskullbone I don't have any. MezzoDragon 17:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to upload images? User:Duskullbone Not really. MezzoDragon 17:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Please help The moveset part of Weedle needs cleanup. Please help it. User:Duskullbone Fixed. MezzoDragon 22:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats :) 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't know what to do with my new rank. MezzoDragon 00:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :You can delete pages/images marked for deletion and block bad users. If you need any help, fire away :) -- 01:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC)